This invention relates to a material handling apparatus, and more particularly, to a material handling apparatus including a ratchet mechanism for selectively positioning a pivotal support frame.
In restaurants of the type providing fast service, it is well known to provide large pots in which food is held over a source of heat, so that food is continuously at the proper serving temperature. For example, such a pot may be substantially filled with re-fried beans or the like.
In the handling of such food, smaller portions are ladled out from the pot into a smaller container, and the container is placed directly in front of the server of the food, so that much server has ready access thereto in the preparation of the final product.
It will readily be seen that the continued ladling of food from the large pot to the smaller container is a relatively inefficient and time-consuming operation. However, such is the method generally in use, because of the difficulty in handling the large pot itself so as to transfer food therefrom to the smaller container.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide food handling apparatus which may be used so as to easily provide transfer of food from a large pot to a smaller container, in an easy, efficient and convenient manner.
It is a further object of this invention to provide apparatus which, while fulfilling the above object, is extremely simple in design and construction.